Kiara and the Kovu (1955)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1955 Animated Film Lady and the Tramp. It's coming to Youtube on October 12th, 2020. Cast: *Lady (Puppy) - Kiara (Young; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Lady (Adult) - Kiara (Adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Tramp - Kovu (Adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Jock - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Trusty - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Jim Dear - Mike (Winx Club) *Darling - Vanessa (Winx Club) *Jim Dear Jr. - Michael Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Aunt Sarah - Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World is Carmem Sandiego) *Si and Am - Kaa (Live Action; The Jungle Book; 2016) and Snake (Easter Egg Mornin') *Tony and Joe - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Mr. Busy - Billy the Meerkat (Animals United) *Toughy - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dachsie - Sid (Ice Age) *Boris - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Pedro - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *English Bulldog - Manny (Ice Age) *Peg - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *The Rat - Weasel (Watership Down) Other Cast: *The Policemen - Officer Earl (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Stray Dogs - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Al the Alligator - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan; 1953) *Spotted Hyena - Ed (The Lion King) *Annette, Danielle and Collette - Pura (Crash Bandicoot), Mittens (Bolt) and Tigress (Young; Kung Fu Panda: The Secret of the Five Furious) *Scamp - Ryan (The Wild) Scenes Index: # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 1 - Opening Credits # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Kiara # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 3 - Kiara to Bed # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 4 - Sunday/The Weasel/Morning Paper # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 5 - Kiara Talks to Janja and Baloo/It's Mike # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 6 - 'What a Day'/Breakfast as Hood's # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Kovu's Point of View # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 9 - Countdown to B-Day # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Carmen Sandiego # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 12 - "The Siamese Snakes Song" # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 13 - The Muzzle/Kiara Runs Off/Wrong Side on the Tracks # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 14 - Through Zoo # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 15 - Billy, the Busy Meerkat/A Log Puller # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 17 - The Next Morning/Chicken Chase/Caught # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 18 - The Pound/"He's a Kovu" # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 19 - Janja and Baloo's Proposal/Kiara's Shame # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 20 - The Weasel Returns/Kovu V.S. Weasel/Falsely Accused # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 21- Baloo on the Trail # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 22 - Visitors/Wild Life # Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Lady and the Tramp (1955) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Winx Club * Peter Pan (1953) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Where in the World is Carmem Sandiego * The Jungle Book (2016) * Easter Egg Mornin' * The Super Mario Bros. Show * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (TV Series) * Animals United * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Piglet's Big Movie * The Tigger Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Egg-scaped * Zootopia * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Alpha and Omega 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 & 7 * Watership Down * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) * Crash Bandicoot * Bolt * Kung Fu Panda: The Secret of the Five Furious * The Wild (2006) Gallery: Cub Kiara TLG.png|Young Kiara as Lady (Puppy) Young Adult Kiara TLG.png|Adult Kiara as Lady (Adult) Kovu-0.jpg|Adult Kovu as Tramp Janja the Hyena.png|Janja as Jock Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo05.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Trusty Mike Profile.png|Mike as Jim Dear Cz.jpg|Vanessa as Darling Carmen Sandiego-0.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Aunt Sarah 445407-the-jungle-book-kaa.jpg|Kaa (Live Action) Snake_(EEM).png|and Snake (Easter Egg Mornin') as Si and Am Mario and Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi as Tony and Joe Billy the Meerkat.jpg|Billy the Meerkat as Mr. Busy the Beaver Tigger.jpg|Tigger (Animated) as Toughy Sid-ice-age-34.3.jpg|Sid as Dachsie Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Boris BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Pedro Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny as English Bulldog Kate Hottie.jpg|Kate as Peg Weasel (Watership Down).jpg|The Weasel (Watership Down) as the Rat Earl-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-92.7.jpg|Officer Earl as The Policer Man Villain Defeats- Dholes (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs as Stray Dogs Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-2771.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile as Al the Alligator Ed (The Lion King).jpg|Ed as Spotted Hyena Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura Mittens-1.jpg|Mittens Young Tigress.jpg|and Young Tigress as Annette, Danielle and Collette Ryan in The Wild.jpg|Ryan as Scamp See Also: * Kiara and the Kovu 2: Ryan's Adventure (2001) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies